


Cute

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Periods, Seiya tries to be sexy, plot? I don't know her, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Seiya wants attention from her girlfriend, and not even the latest Pokémon game will stop her from getting it.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about Seiya being an overly dramatic dork.

Seiya moaned, throwing one arm over her eyes dramatically. 

Usagi looked up from her DS. "What's wrong?"

"My uterus is trying to kill me," Seiya replied dryly. 

Usagi hummed in response, already used to her girlfriend's period antics. "Ahh, so you started this morning." She reached into the box on the bed beside her. "Want a cookie?"

Seiya rolled onto her side and accepted the cookie with a slight pout. She shoved the whole thing in her mouth and chewed loudly and deliberately, hoping Usagi would put the game down. No reaction. 

Seiya inched across the purple covers closer and closer, but Usagi's eyes remained glued to the latest Pokemon game.

"Give me attention," Seiya finally whined, wrapping her arms loosely around Usagi's hips.

Usagi snickered, saved her game, and then closed the sticker-covered DS. "Alright, alright," she consented, laying back on the bed so Seiya could curl up on her chest. She began to pet Seiya's head, and Seiya sighed in content. "You're lucky you're cute," Usagi teased. 

"Cute?" Seiya asked incredulously, feeling comfortable enough for some banter. "I'm not cute, Odango; I'm sexy."

Usagi looked at her girlfriend cuddled against her wearing an oversized plaid shirt and pajama shorts with some powdered sugar on her lips. "Uh-huh. You know you can be both, right?"

Seiya scoffed. "~I~ am sexy. You are both."

Usagi giggled as Seiya trailed little kisses along her collarbone. "Mm, nope. I still think you're both too," Usagi insisted, her tone light.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Too cute. That's what you are." 

Seiya's fingers slid under the hem of Usagi's nightgown. Her fingertips grazed the edge of Usagi's panties. "Well, I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong." A smirk stretched across the rockstar's face as she hitched the silky fabric of the nightgown higher. 

One finger hooked under the edge of Usagi's panties, rubbing teasing circles on the patch of skin beneath. Usagi gasped, her hips shifting slightly. 

"Am I cute now, Odango?" Seiya asked, a panty-dropping smirk pulling at her lips as she kissed along the edge of Usagi's bra.

Usagi gasped again as Seiya's hand moved lower. "Yep," she moaned. "Adorable."

Seiya let out an exasperated sigh, dropping her face onto Usagi's chest. "No."

She could feel Usagi's laughter under her cheek and could hear the giggles in the air. "Seiya, this is exactly why you're adorable."

Seiya sent a playful glare at her girlfriend. "How dare you?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, running her fingers through Seiya's undone hair. "Hey, Seiya?"

"Yeah?" Seiya replied, still pouting playfully.

"I love you."

Seiya's pout melted into a gentle smile. "I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
